This invention relates to a lift for lifting a vehicle when the underside of the vehicle is to be viewed such as when inspected, repaired and washed.
In a conventional two-pillar or four-pillar vehicle lift, a vehicle is lifted by lifting and supporting its wheels or chassis by means of lifting means. However, in this case, the pillars obstruct access to certain parts of the vehicle when the vehicle is inspected or repaired. Further, this kind of vehicle lift occupies a wide area of installation.
Further, in a vehicle with four wheel independent suspensions, the rear wheels of the vehicle are, in many cases, provided with the camber and the toe-in, and the adjustment of the alignment of the rear suspensions is required. In such a case, foot plates may be movable in the right and left directions so as to perform an exact measurement.